


Where you go

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Candy, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo leaves Babylon 5 for the very last time. He isn't expecting company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amatara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatara/gifts).



> A birthday gift to my dear Amatara

Londo didn’t turn to look at the station when the jumpgate opened. Some would call him sentimental, but he didn’t want to remember his last view of it with anger. Instead, he was sipping at wine that tasted more of sugar than alcohol.

His mind churned with theories of what could be going on, but no matter what scenario he conjured up, the conclusion was already made.  
They had decided to make the Centauri the enemy. It was a pathetic and overused tactic, but most of all lazy. Delenn and Sheridan had been so obsessed with making the Alliance work without having to rely on a common enemy, but even their optimism had to end sometime.

Handing the Centauri the role of the villain was easy. No other race would think to defend them. Not even in the spirit of friendship and daze of joy over the union would they be able to forget past crimes. He put his drink down, bringing his hand up to a clammy forehead, and brushing his fingers lightly over his own crest. It hadn’t fallen out of place just yet.

There were few passengers, as it would be at this time. No one had placed themselves in the back, leaving him to stew in alcohol and his own misery without an audience.

He really should have understood that it was at the most inconvenient of times that G’Kar would choose to not only appear out of thin air, but also sit down in the seat next to him. He had a bag full of snacks from ‘MmM’ which was an overpriced little kiosk by the docking bay. People rarely had time to complain about the prices when they were in a hurry, and had forgotten to stock up on sweet things.

“What are you doing here?!”

G’Kar dropped a packet of glazed flibie nuts in his lap and opened a flask of some fizzy drink that judging from the color, design and label was floating sugar. The humans were not overly creative with their food, but at least they knew how to cater to a Narn sweet tooth.

“I’m accompanying you. Eat. You get grouchy when you’re hungry.”

“Absolutely not! Get up, I’ll make them turn around!!”

He rose, but G’Kar’s hand clamped around his arm and he was pulled down by a strength he kept forgetting the other man had. He didn’t look angry, though, and he loosened his grip the second Londo hit the seat.

“It’s too late, and they wouldn’t listen to you anyway.”

“They would not be the only ones today.”

“Mollari…”

“Stop it! I do not need to be humiliated further, and not in front of my own!” He didn’t care that ‘his own’ were either sleeping or well on their way to do so, “Of course you agree with those fools back on the station! I wouldn’t have expected you to rush to my defense! But I need your pity even less than any , so take an emergency shuttle and float back on your own!!”

“I’m not here to humiliate or pity you, Mollari, you do that quite well on your own. I’m here to resume my position as your bodyguard. You were the one who brought it up, and if you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t say another word.”

“You, the resident Narn chatterbox? It would be easier to get Mr. Garibaldi to stop making Earther jokes that no one understands! I don’t want you there, can’t you understand that?”

G’Kar smiled in that overbearing way which always made Londo feel like a difficult teenager, “No, of course not. Why would you want help, safety and charming company?”  
Without thinking, he grabbed his collar and forced their faces together. 

“Do you have something to prove?!”

Suddenly, he remembered his behavior after hearing that G’Kar didn’t see him as a part of his universe anymore. How he had spent days wandering around in the vain hope that they would run into each other. How he had struggled to get a meeting with him. He certainly hadn’t appreciated it. And Londo did not appreciate this.

G’Kar took his wrists and forced his hands off him, the bottle being secured by only two fingers.

“Stop lashing out. We’re going to Centauri Prime, we’re getting to the bottom of this, and then we’re going home.”

“I’m not allowed ‘home’ anymore.” It was strange, but he was going to miss the old bucket. No matter how hard his hearts beat at the thought of Centauri Prime in all her glory, it didn’t change how he had come to see her as the pretty backdrops for threats and fear for his own life. For G’Kar’s life, even.

“We’ll take care of that, too.” G’Kar finished the bottle, “I’d prefer to have you around, instead a just as annoying, but less fun replacement.”  
He sighed and leaned into his seat, giving G’Kar the flibie nuts back,

“Where is all this optimism coming from?”

“You, of course. You think the universe is ending, so I have to keep my faith in its continuation. If you insist on being negative during the whole trip, I’ll have to become happier to provide balance. This will render us impossible to be around, but we will solve that later.”

He pulled the foil off some chocolate and dug in,

“Would you stop acting like this is a game? Don’t you understand? I don’t know what is happening.” The next words came out reluctantly, “What if it’s not an accident of some kind? What if my government is doing this? How can I hope to keep you safe if there’s been a coupe?”

“I can take care of myself, Mollari. I’m more worried about you, which is why I am here.”

He stopped himself before he mentioned Cartagia and all the other things G’Kar had been subjected to on his planet. He was trying to push the other man, not actually hurt him. And even if they had gotten to a point where it was alright for him to ask about his scars, neither of them were ready to discuss the events that had caused them.  
When he looked up, G’Kar winked at him and whispered:

“And should I die, I will at least know that you will feel so guilty that you’ll pay for my grave.”

“G’Kar…”

“You will. And you’ll visit it and water it with your tears. Finally, a small rose bush will grow-” 

“You’ve been reading children’s books again.”

“It’s the only Centauri literature that doesn’t make me want to dig out my other eye.”  
He didn’t answer. He could have gone on for hours about the wonderful works of literature describing Centauri Prime’s isles, cities and architecture, but what would G’Kar care? 

And he didn’t want to spar anymore. The sooner they found out what was going on, the sooner he could come home and back to his quarters. Or perhaps G’Kar’s quarters. He relaxed against him, and G’Kar leaned in.

He tasted like chocolate.

Londo wasn’t used to being kissed by him. Mostly, he bit him, or bumped his nose against his cheek. He didn’t know if it was just G’Kar’s way, or if it was his way with him. 

He stopped, only to try and drag Londo closer.

“Someone could catch us…”

Anyone, in fact. A commoner, who no one would believe at first. A reporter. Someone with contacts to the court. He wished that they COULD be caught, because they were just two men no one knew or cared much about. Two faces in the Zocalo. No great fate, no mad followers or backstabbing ministers. Just a short crest and two healthy eyes.

G’Kar pressed his lips to his neck and grinned up at him,

“Not if we’re quiet.” 

He felt laughter bubbling up in his throat. He could do this alone, but he didn’t want to. 

G’Kar had sworn himself to him, and he’d be a fool to turn down his protection. He put his arms around his shoulders and returned the kiss just as the ship went into hyperspace.


End file.
